


Jack and His melon

by Kia_Kirkland93



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request by my bestfriend, she sent me a picture of our friend snuggling a watermelon.... anyway its meant to be funny so don't hate, he's fine with me writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and His melon

Jack sat up in his room scrolling through facebook, his eyes flickering to the message box that appeared, typing back a quick 'hi' he spun around hearing his dad call his name.

He left the room and went to find out why, only to be handed a round green melon, not questioning it, he took it back up to his room. switching his webcam on he then used it to take a picture of him cuddling the melon, sending it to people on his friends list.


End file.
